


treat me right

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, f1 drivers - Freeform, flying finns, implied bad past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Valtteri goes into heat early. He and Kimi are getting to know each other and have not yet mated. Together they need to try and work through the start of Valtteri’s heat.





	treat me right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> I love Val/Kimi and A/B/O fics are awesome. Thanks to Quagswagging who has written so many amazing A/B/O fics for us all. Hope you enjoy :)

If there’s only one thing that could make this day worse it’s this, Valtteri thinks. He’s feeling hotter and more flustered by second, beginning to get overwhelmed by the team members surrounding him. When Lewis sends him a concerned look, smelling deeply in his direction that’s when he decides to leave, heading towards his drivers room. 

It’s after he’s locked himself in he’s able to start panicking. His heat has come early so he’s absolutely not came prepared to deal with this in his driver room. Whether the stress of today caused it or not, either way he’s totally screwed.

He begins sorting out the room as much as he can before there’s a loud bang at the door. Valtteri whimpers, frightened before he hears the voice and is able to smell clearly the Alpha at the door.

“Valtteri it’s me, Lewis came to get me, can you let me in please?”

The young Finn lets out a relieved moan and hurries to answer the door for his alpha. He opens the door and quickly Kimi enters before locking it again behind him. The alpha growls softly and Valtteri shudders in response, titling his neck for the alpha.

“Did you forget to take your meds?”

Valtteri shakes his head frowning at the annoyed tone of the alpha’s voice and rushes to explain about the feelings of today causing it.

Kimi feels guilty for snapping despite the fact that he only did it out of concern. He and Valtteri have just been getting to know their bond recently and haven’t yet mated. While all of his alpha instincts want him to take Valtteri he knows that although he needs to look after him they can’t mate like this.

Valtteri whines, far more needy this time and it startles Kimi out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry kulta, don’t worry I’ll look after you.”

Valtteri places his hands at the hem of his top questioningly and Kimi nods his assent. The omega strips hurriedly before rushing towards the sofa and lying down stomach first. 

Kimi stands watching and furrows his brows in confusion at the younger mans’ actions. He walks over towards him and runs a hand over his back gently. Kimi repeats the action, already concerned at how tense his partner is, especially at the beginning of a heat. 

“Turn around please?” He asks gently.

Valtteri hurries to comply and Kimi growls as comfortingly as possible. As soon as he turns around Valtteri bares his neck, exposing as much as possible. Still tense, he awaits the sharp bite of pain, clamping his mouth shut. Kimi bends down over him and Valtteri shuts his eyes. Moments later he feels a gentle nuzzling at his neck rather than pain and opens his eyes in confusion. He stares down at Kimi questioningly even while the gentle feeling reminds him of the heat pulling low in his body. 

“I’m not going to mate with you just now and take advantage while you’re on a heat. We’ll speak about it after okay?”

By this point Valtteri is grateful that at least it’s an early heat. The need hasn’t come on too strongly yet and the heat of Kimi’s body on top of him is enough to keep him coherent to have this conversation. The downside however is that it seems to have heightened his emotional messiness and after Kimi has spoken he’s not sure whether to feel relieved or cry.

Kimi picks up on Valtteri’s upset and tries to gage his feelings, confused and drawing away slightly. “If you don’t want to mate after the past couple of months you just need to tell me and-“ Val grabs onto his arm startled.

“Of course I do it’s just..” he trails off, biting his lip.

“Talk to me,” the alpha replies, gentle but firm with the demand. 

“It’s just I’m scared.” Kimi looks heartbroken so he quickly continues.

“Not of you, it’s the opposite actually. Just any time I’ve been bitten before the mating hasn’t worked and I’m scared it’ll happen again when I want it to this time.” 

Kimi draws the omega into a firm kiss and crowds over him protectively. 

“The matings didn’t take because you were made for me and because you didn’t want them okay.”

Valtteri still looks doubtful so Kimi kisses him again and for even longer this time.

“You’re mine and if you still want I’ll prove it to you once your heat is done.” 

By this point Kimi’s voice has deepened possessively, almost into a growl and Valtteri begins to feel the desperation of a full heat. He whines wantonly and Kimi groans covering their noises with a needy kiss. By the time they draw apart both men are breathing heavily and slick from Valtteri is beginning to cover the sofa. 

Kimi goes to move down Valtteri’s body, trying his best to ignore the discomfort in his own jeans, determined to focus on Valtteri’s own pleasure. Avoiding the omega’s cock, he immediately licks at his hole making Valtteri cry out and throw his head back. 

Encouraged, Kimi starts licking deep and lewdly. Before long the omega is mewling, already close despite the lack of touch to his cock and the lack of his alpha inside of him. Feeling Valtteri clench around his tongue, desperate to clench down, Kimi inserts a finger alongside his tongue. A few drags over his prostate later, Valtteri is coming loudly with a curse. Kimi pulls away, licking his omega’s stomach possessively before moving back to sit next to Valtteri, his own hardness very uncomfortable now. 

He kisses Valtteri gently on the temple before pulling the younger man into a kiss, licking into his mouth to share Valtteri’s taste. Valtteri whines and begins to tug at Kimi’s belt but his alpha pushes his hands away. 

“Rest just now Kulta, you know it’s a long couple of days.” 

Immediately Valtteri protests. “I’m not even tired..” he starts, yawn completely giving him away.

A stern glare and a gesturing arm form his alpha, quickly his him curled into the other man’s side sleepily. He feels a hand gently stroke over his short hair and nestles into Kimi’s neck content. 

Valtteri finally has found the right alpha and he knows everything will be all right. 

Moments later, sated for now and relaxed, Valtteri falls asleep. Kimi wraps around him protectively, determined that from now on, Valtteri will always have an alpha that treats him right.


End file.
